


Thinking out loud

by blossom_angel85



Series: Winds of Change Series. [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: Having been back on the island for around 3 months now, Catherine enjoys a full uninterrupted 24 hours with Steve on Valentines Day, starting from 5am on February 14th 2020, till 5am on February 15th 2020. Continuation of my other works Winds of change, Right here Waiting, One for Sorrow.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins
Series: Winds of Change Series. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634602
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**February 14th 2020  
5:00am  
Rollins-McGarrett Family Home**

It was their first Valentines Day together in a while and Steve wanted it to be special. He remembered the day out at Rainbow when she wasn't overly thrilled with the drive through breakfast and wanted something a little more special, a little more romantic, so today on the most romantic day of the year, he wanted to show her just how much he loved her and how happy he was she was back on the island.

He smiled softly when he woke beside her on that morning, it had been a little over three months since his mother's death and whilst he still hurt a lot every day, Catherine being there with him made it all the more easier for him to deal with and start to move forward. Watching her stir as he moved to get up, he smiled and leaned in back to her, his nose against hers and kissed her softly, "Shh, go back to sleep Cath". He wanted her to stay sleeping a little longer so he could start his preparations.

Half asleep, she nodded sleepily, her eyes still closed as she snuggled under the covers a little more, and drifted back off to sleep. Once he was sure she was sleeping, he slowly got up. He decided to have his usual morning swim before heading inside to have a shower and then he drove down to the market, picking up some pancake mix, blueberries, strawberries, champagne, chocolates, bagels, and other things for a big hearty breakfast and of course two dozen red roses.

Beginning to prepare breakfast, he made sure his phone was switched on silent and he smiled softly. He had asked Danny and the others to only call him if it was really necessary so he knew they wouldn't disturb them unless they really had to. This day, he wanted to have the whole day from morning to night alone with Catherine, they hadn't had many opportunities to be alone since she had come back to Hawaii, but now with Junior basically living at Tani's, and Mary and Joanie had found a house down the street, they had more time on their hands to be alone.

**7:00am  
Rollins-McGarrett Family Home**

The last three months had felt like she was finally where she was always meant to be, at home with the love of her life. Waking up and falling asleep every day to Steve was the best thing and she had missed it when she hadn't been a part of his life so knowing she was here, with him every day, it made her incredibly happy. She vaguely remembered waking up early and Steve telling her to go back to sleep, and kissing her and she smiled, touching her lips at that memory of feeling his lips on hers.

The house was smelling really nice, bacon, eggs, pancakes, coffee and her stomach rumbled a little as she checked her watch to see it was around seven am.. Valentines Day usually came and went for them without much fanfare, when they were in the Navy, they were usually almost always on some kind of assignment and couldn't see each other, but they always managed to get a message to the other in one way or another.

Opening up the drawer on her bedside table, she pulled out the bag she had with Steve's gift. It wasn't much but it was something that he would recognise, and something John had misplaced from years ago.. Something she was replacing now for him. His father's dog tags from his time in the Navy. It might not be the original dog tags he wore, but she knew that he would love it anyway.. She also got his grandfather's and his own and had them put on the same neck chain.

Putting it away in the bag, she smiled softly, and got up, heading into the bathroom to have a quick shower and she dressed afterwards, in the same clothes that she wore when she came back for Kono's wedding, the little short jeans, the white top and then the blue and white flannel shirt over the top, even putting her hair the same way. The way he had looked at her that day had nearly stopped her heart and she wanted to re-create that moment for him.

Making the bed, she smirked to herself knowing it would be a waste of time because at some point during the day they would inevitably be back in it, but she was a bit of a neat freak and liked things clean and tidy.. Luckily Steve was right there with her on that front as well. It was all the time spent in the Navy needing to be organised. Once the bed was made, she began to walk out of the room and down the stairs, her nose filling up with the most delicious smells.

**7:30am  
Rollins-McGarrett Family Home.**

Steve had set up everything on the lanai, all the food was on the table, including coffee, champagne, orange juice, he had scattered some rose petals on the table and even lit candles, had some romantic music playing low on his phone through the speakers. It was an overcast morning and looked like it could rain heavily so the clouds were black and angry looking but he wasn't going to let that ruin their morning.

Just as he was just about to go and wake up his sleeping beauty, he saw her walking out towards him.

His mind nearly went blank looking at her, she was always so incredibly beautiful but something so simple as an outfit could bring back so many memories. She looked beautiful no matter what she wore, but it was simple causal clothes and her old cammies that always did it for him. He took a breath and smiled at her, his smile nearly reaching his eyes, his brain struggling to come up with the right words to say other than 'wow'.

"You look incredible Cath", she always managed to take his breath away, and right now in this moment, he couldn't be more thankful to have her back in his life. "You look amazing yourself there Sailor", she smiled right back at him, walking closer to him, her arms opening and when she reached him, she moved herself into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck, the little bag his present was in swaying back and forth as they moved slowly together.

Pulling back a little, she leaned in and kissed him soundly and passionately, a soft moan escaping her mouth at the feel of his lips kissing back just as deeply. "Good Morning Lieutenant, Happy Valentines Day", he whispered when he pulled back to gaze into her eyes, his own shining with happiness and love. "Good Morning Commander, Happy Valentines Day to you too".

Her eyes went to the table and she smiled softly, "You didn't have to do all this Steve", as she said that her stomach betrayed her and heard it grumble. "I wanted to though, We haven't really had a romantic Valentines Day before, so I thought we'd start a new tradition". Nodding her head, she could get in on that one, "That plan, I get get down with", she giggled when he dipped her a little and kissed her softly. "I'm glad to hear that, now how about we eat this food before it goes cold".

**8:00am  
Rollins-McGarrett Family Home.**

Breakfast was done, everything was all cleaned up and now they were sitting out near the water on the wood chairs that had been there for more years than Steve could count. The sky was still dark and clouds were still black, but it had that calm before the storm feel.. Sipping on a new batch of coffee, he smiled thinking about the present he was about to give her.

He wasn't sure why he felt nervous, but he did. The butterflies in his stomach were swimming all around and he was having trouble even thinking of a perfect way to do this. It was cliche to do it today of all days, but he didn't want to wait any longer.. They might have only just found their way back to each other, but they knew each other so well, and it wasn't like a first time relationship where you need to get to know the person..

The ring was in his pocket, he had kept it the whole time and he knew that this was what he wanted to do. Life just seemed to fall into place and everything felt settled. He was going to wait a little longer before he did this, but he wasn't sure he wanted to any more.. Settling down didn't mean you had to take your time with things and everyone would have the same reaction anyway, 'about time'.

Standing up, he held out his hand and gestured for her to take and she slowly stood up, letting him lead her to the sand where he set down a blanket for them to lay down on. He could remember every single moment of the first time they made love out on this beach. It was her first leave after he moved to Hawaii and he was grilling steaks and got distracted by each other like they always did.

"I've got you some", they both said at the same time and then laughed, Steve's smile brightening, "You go first". He took a sip of his coffee and rested up on his side as she handed him the bag, "I know we aren't big on Valentines Day but I knew this would mean a lot to you and I wanted you to have it close to your heart".

Opening the card first, he smiled reading it.. He had many cards from Catherine over the years but somehow this meant even more than all of than combined. Once he had opened it, he then pulled the present from the bag and opened the tissue paper it was surrounded it. His eyes became a little misty when he realised what it was, a replica of his own dog tags on a neck chain next to his father and grandfather's dog tags.

Looking up at her, he smiled, his eyes filled with tears, "Ohh Cath, thank you.. this means so much to me, this is beautiful". He inspected the tags and smiled when he read his grandfathers details, then his fathers and finally his own. "I'm glad you like it Sailor, you are hard to buy for so I had a feeling this would be just the right thing". It was these little things, the fact that she knew him so well, he leaned over and kissed her softly, before putting the chain around his neck. "I'll treasure it forever".


	2. Chapter 2

**8:30am  
** **Rollins-McGarrett Family Home.**

Time had rolled along and by now it was nearly eight thirty in the morning.. It felt as though no time had passed at all. Taking a breath, he smiled softly, moving to pull the box out of his back pocket.. This was it, this was moment when he would ask her to be his officially. Fiddling with the box for a moment, he made eye contact with her and nearly forgot how to breath.. It seemed with that box, even though it was still closed for the moment, she sensed something important coming.

“We fit”, he took another breath, and Catherine took his hand and squeezed his hand encouragingly, smiling at him, “I knew from the first moment I met you that I was meant to love you.. I never believed in love at first sight till I saw you.. so we fit perfectly like the pieces of a puzzle.. The gift you gave me, for someone who says I am hard to buy for, that was the most perfect gift and you know I’ll always cherish it.. that is how I know we are right for each other”.

Eyes flickering from the tags on his chest to the ring box and then back to Catherine, “Some may say it’s too soon to be doing this, we’ve only been back together in the same place at the same time for three months but then others and I know who they or more specifically he will say ‘it’s about time you animal’. I say we have known each other for around twenty years and we have taken the long way of getting here. We first met in 2000, and you quickly became one of my best friends.. but I always knew my feelings went deeper then just friendship for you”.

The love he felt for Catherine was like nothing he had ever felt before, twenty years of knowing someone and he had never met a woman that he wanted to settle down with other than the woman laying next to him now. “Even before we began dating in 2002, I just knew you were the one I wanted to share my life with, and have a family with Cath.. We may have those off periods where we weren’t together but you were never far from my mind”. Collecting himself and clearing his throat, he smiled. “It’s why I could never make it work with anyone else, they weren’t you”.

He opened the ring box, and he could hear the audible gasp from Catherine, and he looked up in time to see her cheeks already beginning to be stained with tears, and her hand shakily moving to her mouth, “After the couple of years I have had lately, life is too short and I can’t go another minute without asking you this question..I can’t imagine my life without you in it, so Catherine Jane Rollins, will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man on earth and making me your husband and you my wife.. please, will you marry me?”

**8:40am**   
**Rollins-McGarrett Family Home**

The whole morning felt like a dream to her, it was the most romantic morning she had ever had and though the clouds were threatening to ruin their morning with heavy rain and possible storms, there was nothing that could wipe the smile from her face. This was her home, since resigning from the CIA and coming home to Hawaii, she really enjoyed being back on the island with Steve and her loved ones.

Her parents were back in Savannah, Georgia where she spend a lot of her childhood when her father wasn’t being moved around in the Navy, but they had made talks of possibly moving to the island to be close to their daughter and hopefully one day son in law. They really liked Steve and knew that he would make a good husband for their daughter.. He was a Navy man as well so her father knew he could trust him.

From the moment when Steve called her about Joe White’s death, they had been slowly getting back to where they needed to be, calling and texting, FaceTiming, and even meeting each other half way, and so when Danny called her about Doris’s death, she knew where her place was.. When she came to Hawaii when Grace had her accident, she told Steve she had a year left with the CIA on her current contract..

When Doris died, she had only a month or so more to go, and had decided that enough was enough and that she was coming home with Steve and this time was staying there. She had been back in Hawaii now for three months and it felt like she had never left. She was back in the taskforce and she loved working with the girls, Tani, Quinn, Noelani, Abby and Kono had only just gotten back, and Mary and Joanie were here..

Nobody treated her like the bad guy, she had explained everything to them, how she was forced to go into the CIA to keep Steve and the rest of five-o safe, and she had a good working relationship and personal friendship with them all. She even got on well with that private eye that the taskforce worked with, Magnum and his associates as well.

She knew her gift would be well received, what she didn’t realise was he had a gift of his own.. The breakfast and just making sure they both had the day off was enough for her, and so when he got the box from his pocket and opened it, she just knew what it was and couldn’t help but gasp, holding her hand to her mouth and feeling tears fall from her eyes.

She listened to his every word and at times nearly forgot to breathe, people might say they hadn’t been together for long enough to do this, and yet Steve was right.. They had known each other for twenty years, and had been in love practically all of those twenty years, eighteen years on and off dating and twenty of knowing each other, some could say ‘it’s about time’ and she knew it would be Danny who would lead that chant.

Her brain was fried right now, she wanted to say something as elegant as he had, but all that came out was a simple teary, “Yes”, repeated over and over, “Yes, Yes, Yes, of course I’ll marry you”. The ring was the same one he originally brought to propose to her a few years before and he had it made to fit her finger and he just hoped it would still fit.. Looking at her slender fingers, it looked right, but he was still a tiny bit nervous when he took it from the box and then took her hand, smiling softly, his lips pressing over her hand and her ring finger, his eyes never leaving hers when he slowly put it on her, sliding it up her finger. “I love you Steven John McGarrett”, her eyes gleaming with love and hope for the future. “As do I Catherine Jane Rollins”.

**10:00am**   
**Rollins-McGarrett Family Home.**

The two of them had lost track of time, It was nearly an hour and a half later and they were still laying on the blanket out on the sand, making out like teenagers, though they didn’t’ want to go too far seeing as how it was a Friday morning, and yet making out felt like enough for now. “We finally got that breakfast by the beach we wanted.. Remember that day when we both had a day off, then you got called into work”.

Steve smirked and nodded, he had made up for that by giving her dinner by the beach, but he had never gotten to give her that breakfast by the beach he had been wanting to do before he got called in to work.. “Mmm I remember that, and it was more than worth the wait”.

Leaning into kiss him again, she snuggled in closer.. The clouds were getting blacker and the wind was hitching up, and she was a little cold, “How about we go inside and I make you a cup of tea and we go watch those movies you love so much, Dirty Dancing and snuggle up under the covers in bed and I get you all nice and warmed up”, he whispered huskily, his finger trailing down from her hip bone to her thigh.

They both knew little movie watching would go on, but it actually did sound nice.. They had the whole day to themselves, and watching a movie while eating popcorn and drinking a nice hot beverage snuggled up sounded perfect. She shivered at his touch and nodded, smiling softly, “I like the sound of that Commander”. 

They made it back inside just as it started pouring down, Eddie trailing in behind them not wanting to be left out on the cold and wet lanai.“I think it is a good day to be home from work”, not that Catherine didn’t love her job, but their jobs did require them to be out in the weather elements a lot, and so it was nice for a change to be able to be home to enjoy the rain and the storm.

Starting to make the tea while Catherine made sure that Eddie’s food and water bowls were filled and then he watched as she began to organise the popcorn for the movie, he nodded his head and smirked, “I can see Danny now, he will be filthy that we get to be at home while he has to be out there in the bad weather”. He loved Danny, but they joked and played around with each other because they could.

This was their normal now.. It was surreal but this was his life and he was really enjoying it.. He thought he couldn’t balance his love life with his work life but that was because any other woman would never understand where he came from, what he had been dealt with whereas Catherine understood him completely and understood the job, it was nice to be able to have a nice Valentines Day story to tell the guys though instead of the crappy ones he had in the past with Lynn.

**10:30am  
** **Rollins-McGarrett Family Home.**

By ten thirty am, they had tidied up the house, cleaned the dishes up from breakfast and now were heading upstairs to put a movie on. They could stay downstairs on the couch but he had recently put a flat screen up on the wall in the bedroom. They didn’t watch television much, but it was a nice addition to the bedroom for when one of them wasn’t feeling the best and didn’t want to go downstairs to watch the box.

Taking a sip of her hot tea, she smiled softly. After all these years, he still knew just how to make her tea. Deciding to surprise him, she didn’t put a rom con on like he expected to her, but instead put Top Gun on. They both loved that movie and could recite every characters lines by heart now after the obscene amount of times they had seen it.

Mid movie, just when the love scene was taking place between Charlie and Maverick, the popcorn half gone, she couldn’t help starting at the ring on her finger and sighing happily, her head tucked in under Steve’s, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her body protectively.

Moving carefully, not wanting to disturb Steve, she slowly began to unbutton his shirt, her lips kissing her way down his chest, and he moved to rest on his back more, letting out a moan when her hands reached his jeans, her fingers slowly unzipping the zipper, his own hands moving to remove her flannel shirt, hands moving up under her white top, his hips lifting up so she could remove his jeans, and then he stat up a little to get rid of his own shirt, laying back down to feel her lips on his while her hand ran along the growing bludge in his underwear.

The movie became abandoned as things heated up, lifting her shirt up over her head, noticing she hadn’t worried about wearing a bra, one hand moving to squeeze her breast, Catherine letting out a small gasp of pleasure, his other hand moving down to her denim shorts, and quickly getting rid of them as well.

Tugging his briefs down, her heart racing inside her chest as she looked at him, she moved down the bed and took him in her mouth, her panties developing a rather big wet patch indicating her own arousal. She had done this before, but it had been a long time since she had him in her mouth, her teeth grazing along the length, her tongue trailing along the head, his hand moving to the back of her head to keep her hair out of the way, his breathing getting heavier, moaning softly at the way her tongue and mouth were devouring him like she was starving.

“Ohh Cath, god yess”, he was so close.. He hadn’t let anyone else be this intimate with him besides Catherine. Even when he was with Lynn, she never gave him head before. His hips were rocking back and forth, his free hand reaching out to grip the sheets, his breathing laboured, her movements quickening, using her hands to play with his balls, then all of a sudden he came hard, hearing Catherine swallowing him all down made him all the more aroused, using her tongue to clean him up before taking him out of her mouth with a pop noise..

Not saying a word, just looking at him, she pushed off her panties and tossed them to the side of the bed before climbing on him and straddling him, using one hand to guide him to her entrance, breathing heavily and moaning out, hissing softly at the feel of his head grazing against her swallow clit. Slowly she let herself push down, his erection entering her inch by inch, her knees on either side of his hips, her hands pressing on his chest to balance herself..

Once he was fully inside her, he began moving his hips up, thrusting upwards, her engagement ring shining in the soft light of the tv, both of them not even aware the movie was still playing anymore as they moved with each other, her hips setting the rhythm, building it up slowly, “Mmm Steve”, she hissed, feeling him drive himself deeper inside her, pounding into her cervix, “Ohh god baby, you feel so good”.

It was amazing seeing her on top of him this way, he loved and worshipped her body and seeing her move with ease, riding him, it made him feel so breathless. The sex was always so phenomenal between them, and it was always about feeling a connection rather then just sexual gratification, his hands sliding over her body, fingers tracing over her hips and then her back before he finally used his strength to roll them over, smirking at the way she automatically let him take control.

Her legs locked around his back, and they moved fast, both feeling close to the edge, his lips finding hers and kissing her deeply, skin to skin, and his right hand found her left hand, interlocking their fingers, loving the feeling of the ring against his own hand. “Steve, god not gonna last much longer”. He was pounding into her now, rougher then usual, he loved making love to her which is why he loved her on top, because she controlled those movements, and it was always slow, building up to the something more and intense, and then when he took over, he found he couldn’t control himself.

“Ohh god, Cath, yess that’s it baby, cum for me sweetheart”, he whispered softly, his free hand moving to her entrance and rubbing her clit as he continued pounding into her. His muscles were tensing up, and his body beginning to sweat, lips on her neck, coaxing her to her climax, “Ohh god, ohh god, Steve, yess god, ohh fuck baby”. Her own muscles tightening, her walls tensing and clenching around him, her head tilting to the side, and her body shuddered when she released her climax, feeling like her body was on fire and exploding around her.

At her release, Steve knew he couldn’t last much longer either, he was already on a high from his first orgasm, thrusting inside her deeper, and harder, his teeth grazing against her pulsating neck, tongue licking around the area, his movements getting more shorter and harder, nearly panting, feeling her grip his body to hold on tight as she experienced more mini orgasms, and then it happened, he spilled his seed inside her, moaning and breathing heavily against her neck, “Ohh god Cath, yess”.

The movie was now running through the credits and both were breathing hard, catching their breath, Catherine leaning up to kiss him, “I’ll never get tired of doing that with you”. Steve chuckled and slowly withdrew himself from her, and moved to lay next to her, letting her snuggle into him, “Neither will I, I just hope I’ll always have the stamina to keep up with you Lieutenant”. Laying there in her post orgasmic bliss, she smiled, “I have no concerns about that what so ever, Commander”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:  
> Happy Happy Valentines Day.
> 
> This is my Valentines Day gift to all your supportive and amazing followers who keep reading, liking, reviewing and messaging me words of support and just being my cheerleader, I think you know who you are so this story is dedicated to you SteveMcGarrettLover.(fan fic supporter) 
> 
> I was beginning to write the next chapter for One for sorrow, and it occurred to me do this short little story. It's all in keeping in with the Winds of Change, Right here waiting and One for sorrow stories, just following on. I really hope you enjoy this story. It is only going to be 4 chapters long, and I have worked out very very rough ideas for chapters 3 and 4. It is based around 24 hours with McRoll on Valentines Day where they don't work or have to go out at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**12:30pm**   
**Rollins-McGarrett Family Home.**

Waking up a short time later, it was now showing 12:30pm on the bedside clock, he smiled softly seeing Catherine beside him reading a book.. She had woken up only fifteen minutes before he did but decided not to wake him up. “I was thinking maybe I’d make BLT’s for lunch, what do you think Commander?” Chuckling softly, he remembered the first lunch date they had as friends, they both had BLT’s and so it now always held a special place in their hearts. “BLT’s sound perfect”.

Rolling closer to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her softly, “Do you remember the lunch date we went on, all our friends thought we were dating and even then we told them we weren’t, they didn’t believe us”. Catherine remembered that day well, they both already begun developing feelings towards each other at that point, but neither had wanted to say anything in case the other didn’t feel the same.

By the time they became best friends, neither one wanted to say anything in case it ruined their friendship.. Now twenty years later, they were finally engaged.. Snuggling in to him, she kissed his chest, “Freddie ribbed you for months afterwards, wanting to know the details, details of something that hadn’t happened”. He sighed softly, he had been thinking about Freddie a lot lately now that he was finally settling down..

Freddie would have loved to hear this news, that he and Catherine had finally gotten engaged, and would have wanted to share in it.. “He would have been the first to say along with Danny, ‘about time McGarrett’”. His heart ached for his buddy, and he thought of Kelly, Freddie’s parents and his daughter whom would be about ten now. Catherine sensed the sadness and cuddled him closer, “It’s okay to miss him Steve, and to wish he was still here.. Maybe we should invite Kelly and Ava to stay when they have some time.. I know Joan, Ava and Charlie will all get along well”.

It never ceased to amaze him that she could make him feel so much better in just a few short sentences.. “I do miss him Cath, and I know I’d love to get to know little Ava a little better as well, and it would be lovely to see Kelly again.. We can call her and Freddie’s parents to let them know the good news and ask her then”.

She leaned in and kissed him softly, “I know you feel guilt Steve, but from what you told me.. He sacrificed his life so that you could do your job and get home to the people you care about.. I know he would be extremely proud of you babe”. Kelly had named Steve as Ava’s godfather and he had seen them a few times over the years since they buried him, but one of the main reasons he stayed away was because of the guilt. Kelly and Freddie’s parents never blamed Steve, in fact they told him over and over he did the right thing and that Freddie died for his country with honour.

Sitting up, he wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded, “Thank you Catherine.. I still have trouble believing that but when you say it, I can believe.. I really needed to hear that”. He still had nightmares over that day, and the day of his fathers death which were only a couple days apart, in two days, he had lost his best friend, and father.. It had really taken it’s toll on him over the years.. “I’ll always tell you want you need to know and I’ll say it as many times as needed”.

She took his hand, and brought it to her lips, “Now, how about we go have some lunch, because I think we need to keep up our strength”, he smirked and pulled her closer to him, chuckling, “I’ve got stamina baby, I just hope you can keep up”. Laughing softly, she kissed his lips and then pulled away to get dressed again, standing up to find her clothes, “You got no worries in that department Steve”.

**3:00pm**   
**Rollins-McGarrett Family Home.**

It had been the perfect Valentines day so far, it had been just her and Steve all day and it was just what the doctor had ordered. They needed the time together to reconnect and bond, and just keep their love strong.. After lunch, they had decided to watch another movie, this time they did watch Dirty Dancing, and even Steve had to admit, he enjoyed it.

Admitting he wouldn’t mind learning the dance that Baby and Johnny did at the end of the movie for their wedding dance or the Thinking out Loud dance that was done for the Ed Sheeran video clip to which Catherine was surprised because Steve wasn’t a big dancer..

“So you are saying Sailor, that we could learn that dance from dirty dancing or the Ed Sheeran one for Thinking out loud?”, she looked doubtful, however he had that spark in his eyes that said he would be willing to consider it.. “I do think the thinking out loud dance is very beautiful and intensely intimate, so yes, I am saying I would consider it”.

She smiled softly and leaned in, stealing an Oreo cookie from his hand, pulling it apart so she could dunk it in her milk. “Well, I look forward to learning it with you then Commander”.

Smirking, he chuckled and was about to respond when he got a text from Mary to say that she was sorry to interrupt their day off on Valentines Day, however Joanie needed to come see them.. She had brought Catherine some sunflowers and Daisys and Steve, she brought his favourite cookies, more Oreo cookies and some Hershey’s kisses. “Is it okay if Mary and Joanie stop by? Joanie is desperate to visit us today apparently”.

Nodding her head, and taking a sip from her milk, swallowing and then answering him. “Of course that is fine”. Steve answered his sister to let her know it was okay and he smiled, looking them over too make sure they were decent enough.

Ten minutes later, a knock came from the door, Eddie running over to wait by the door for Steve to answer it. Standing to answer it, he felt rather then saw two little arms wrap around his legs as a little body hugged him tight, “Uncleee Steve.. It’s Valentines Day”, she exclaimed excitedly, before Steve bent down a little to pick his small niece up and into his arms. “I know Joanie, and guess what.. Aunt Catherine and I have a special present just for you”.

She smiled happily and leant in to kiss her Uncle on the cheek before wriggling to get down and then she ran over to her Aunt who was sitting on the couch still and she scrambled onto her lap and gave her a big hug as well. It was really sweet that Joanie had that connection with Catherine already and it made Steve’s heart swell with pride, he smiled seeing his sister come in behind Mary, “Hey Sis, Happy Valentines Day”, he pulled her into a hug, hugging him back, she couldn’t help a smile too, “Happy Valentines Day bro”.

For the longest time, he was so angry at Mary for missing their father’s funeral and ten years ago if you had told him that Mary would be here on the island with her own daughter and they as brother and sister would be so close, he would have not believed it.. “Come here Uncle Steve”, brought Steve out of his thoughts and he smiled, looking over at her as she patted the couch next to where Catherine was sitting.

Catherine had a present for Joan on the table as well, and he smiled at Joan’s enthusiasm as she looked over at her mother whom had two gift bags in her hands. Mary handed them over to Joanie, “I brought you guys some presents for Valentines day, we finally get to be here with you on this day”. The one with the Hershey’s kisses and Oreo’s, she gave Steve and then one with the Daisys and sunflowers, she gave to Catherine.

“Awe, thank you so much sweetheart, that is so sweet of you”, Steve responded, kissing her cheek before looking in the bag, “and wow, my favourites.. I might even share one with my favourite girls”. Catherine’s favourite flowers were sunflowers and Daisys and her heart warmed at the thought that Joan had managed to find that out, she hugged Joan tight and kissed her cheek, not realising the way her hand was holding Joan that her ring was showing.

All of a sudden a squeal came from Mary, “Ohh my god, I.. wow this is news”, was her only response.. “What news?”, Steve was confused, what was Mary going on about all of a sudden, “The ring.. don’t deny it.. I can see it, and the glow that Catherine has all over her face, and you too bro, I can’t believe he proposed, Ohh I’m so excited”.

Catherine had a smile from ear to ear and when she looked at her brother, he did as well, “When did he do this?”, she asked, moving over to sit in between her brother and future sister in law, pulling Catherine’s hand gently towards her.. “This morning, he asked me out the back on the beach”. Mary smiled wider and leaned in, hugging Catherine, and then let go, turning to hug her brother, “I’m so happy for you both”.

Joan hugged her Aunt and Uncle tight and smiled, “Do this mean I get to be in your wedding?”, Mary looked at her daughter and blushed, however Catherine smiled brightly. “Of course it does, both your Mom and you get to be in the wedding”. Catherine hadn’t any siblings of her own so she knew she wanted Mary to be in the wedding, but she also wanted her other girls to be involved as well.

“I can’t wait”, she bounced up and down on Catherine’s lap, and then Steve remembered the present for Joan, “Cath, the”, his head moved towards where the present was, and she instantly knew what he meant.. Reaching for it, she smiled, “This is just something small that Uncle Steve and I wanted you to have, and Mary there is a something little there for you too”.

Flowers for both of them, Hershey’s kisses for Mary, and a Disney Princess dress for Joan of her labourite Disney character Mulan, because she was a lot like Catherine, and didn’t need saving.

“Okay, say thank you to your Aunt and Uncle and we should give them some time alone now to celebrate”, They both said goodbye to Mary and Joan, and then finally they were on their own again.. “Mary is something else.. She has accepted you as a sister in her life and I’m just so glad.. I know she loved having a big brother, but I always sensed she wanted a sister, and now she has one”.

Catherine smiled, leaning into Steve as she cheekily stole one of the kisses, and nodded.. “I was happy being an only child, but now I have Mary, I do feel like something had been missing in my life.. I can’t wait to be married to you and be an offical part of the McGarrett family”. Leaning in and kissing her softly, he whispered, “Marriage licence or not, you will always be an offical part of the McGarrett family, and that will never change”.

**4:30pm**   
**Rollins-McGarrett Family Home**

Coming in from a long run with Eddie, they were both sweating and in need of showering before they could even think of doing anything else. As Steve cut up some chicken for Eddie to eat, he smiled softly, Catherine talking to Eddie softly, patting his back and then rubbing his stomach when he rolled over. “How about a nice romantic candle lit bath, that sound good to you Lieutenant?”, he couldn’t help but ask, taking his eyes off what he was doing for a moment.. “Sounds perfect to me Commander, and to think.. You never used to be this romantic”.

Standing up, she walked over to him, running her hands down his sides, causing him to gasp a little. “Mmm well I’m a changed man now..”, At her look, a look that was suspiciously similar to that of his partner Danny Williams, he smirked.. “Well, maybe just a little changed..”, That look again and he was laughing, “Okay, not really at all changed but this is a special occasion, and I just want the day to be perfect and romantic for both of us”. Nodding her head, she smiled happily, “I love you just the way you are Sailor, you never need to change for me, but I appreciate the effort you have put in today for me”.

Smiling, he leaned in and kissed her softly, “I love you too Cath, and I’ll always try to put as much effort in as I can, why don’t you go and get the bath started and I’ll finish up here and meet you up there”. Nodding her head, she smiled, kissed him again, and then walked out of the kitchen to head upstairs. Nothing ever had to be too over the top of them both, but it was nice to know that Steve was trying to make more of an effort to be there for her..

She knew the demands of his job and knew being the head of five-o meant that he was always on call and needed, though there were so many of them now that could do the job just as well, and Steve only assembles people whom he trusts so she knew that him making an effort and taking days off here and there was his way of telling her things would be different this time around as he knew that they both needed to put the time and effort into making this work..

Settling into the hot scented bubble bath, she smiled when she saw him walk in with a bottle of wine, two glasses, strawberries, melted chocolate and ice-cream.. “Mmm you thought of everything didn’t you Sailor”. Settling it all down on the side end of the bath tub that had enough room to hold other items, he began to slowly undress.. “That I certainly did Cath”. Once he was naked, he couldn’t help but smirk when he saw her eyeing him off, top to bottom.. “I take it you like what you see Lieutenant Rollins?”

Licking her lips, she nodded her head as she moved to the end of the bath and picked out a strawberry and then dipped it in the ice-cream and melted hot chocolate, “Mmm I really really love what I see Commander”. Moving to the end of the bath where he left the wine and glasses, he poured them both a glass and then stepped in and sat down, letting out a soft moan at the hot water hitting the aches and pains of his body.

Handing her a glass, he smiled and clinked his glass to hers, “To us”.. Moving closer to him, and clinking her glass back, “Cheers, here’s to us and to our happy future”. Taking a sip of her wine, she could see him taking one of the spoons and putting some of the ice-cream on it, and then fed some to her, the ends of her hair getting end from the water and bubbles, she moaned at the feeling of the texture, taste and temperature of the ice-cream going down her throat.

“Thank you for waiting for me Steve”. Her voice dropped lower, her eyes gazing into his lovingly. She was always playful, but this time she looked serious, and he felt she needed to get something of her chest. Taking their glasses and setting them down, he moved her onto his lap, using his fingers to guide her hair behind her ears waiting for her to continue. “I know you said you couldn’t wait for me anymore when I left the last time and if the CIA hadn’t forced me to join them, I would have stayed.. I need you to know that I never stopped loving you”.

Leaning closer to her, their chests pressing against each other, loving the way her breasts pressed against him, he kissed her deeply, and passionately before slowly pulling his head away to look into her eyes again.. “It’s always been you Catherine.. I said that mainly because I was planning on proposing to you sometime within the next day or so after that, and just all those emotions of losing you hit me all at once.. thinking you wanted more then just a relationship and a family with me, it made me feel like when my mother abandoned me”.

He could see she was about to talk, and he put his finger gently to her lips, “We both did end up dating here and there but we both realised where we were meant to be, and that is with each other.. I’ve never stopped loving you and though I said I couldn’t wait anymore back then, my heart knew I was lying to you and to myself because it’s always and ever going to be you.. I can’t wait till we get married, and we finally have a family together… When suspects asks that question to throw you off from understanding, ‘are you married’ or ‘do you have kids’, I can’t wait for the day when I can finally say yes, as a matter of fact, I do”.

Her eyes lit up at that and she leaned in, kissing him again, her arm reaching out to get a strawberry and she dipped it into the melting ice-cream and melted chocolate and then fed it to Steve, “I can’t wait for the day when I can be Mrs Catherine Jane Rollins-McGarrett.. I might have an idea as well”. He chuckled as he swallowed the strawberry and nodded, “and what is this idea Mrs soon to be Rollins-McGarrett”.

“We’ve told Mary and Joan.. Why don’t we Skype my parents after we get out of here and tell them, then we go to the cemetery, and we tell your parents.. and on the way home, get some takeout, Tomorrow, we can let the team know”. He smiled wide, a slight tear rolling down his cheek, “I think that is a perfect idea”. Catherine knew he always went to his father and now his father and mother’s grave anytime he wanted to share any kind of news with them, and this was exactly why he waited for her.. She knew him better then he knew himself and that’s why he loved her so much.

**6:30pm**   
**Rollins-McGarrett Family home.**

Using Catherine’s laptop, they signed in to skype and having already texted her mother to let them know she was calling, she found her mother’s details and hit the call button, feeling a little nervous at the thought of telling her parents.. It wasn’t though she was afraid they would not accept this engagement, but she was just worried they might think it was too soon after they got back together.

Though what she didn’t know what was that when her parents were on the island for Christmas, Steve pulled both of them aside and asked permission for him to marry her.

Neither knew when it was coming, but they knew it was going to happen at some point and both her parents had given their blessing for Steve to ask their only daughter to marry him. “Hi there sweetheart”, Catherine’s mother Jane answered the call, “Happy Valentines Day”. Catherine smiled, leaning into Steve, “Happy Valentines Day to you too Mom, where is Dad?” She couldn’t see him there, but just as she said that, he came into frame and sat beside his wife.

Michael Rollins handed his wife glass of wine and smiled at the couple on the screen, “I’m right here darling, Happy Valentines day to you both, I hope you didn’t have to work too hard”. Steve smirked and chuckled at that, “No, Sir, we both had the day off. The perks of being the boss I suppose”. After having talked for a few moments, Catherine cleared her throat.. “So, Steve and I called for a reason”. Both of her parents sat up a little straighter and looked at each other before they looked back at the camera and image of Steve and Catherine on screen..

Though they both knew he was planning to propose, they weren’t sure if this was it.. Surely they weren’t calling to say things were off, though Jane thought that maybe she was going to say she was pregnant.. She wanted to be a grandmother desperately but never pushed her daughter into having a child until she was ready herself. “What’s going on sweetie?”, her mother asked in a soft voice, feeling excited and a little nervous.

Catherine looked at her mother and father, her hand squeezing Steves, interlacing their fingers, “It’s.. well, it’s this.. I was wondering how you would feel about adding a son into your lives… Steve proposed to me this morning and I said yes.. so we are getting married”. Her voice grew more excited as her smile grew, the butterflies turning into excited energy as soon as she saw the excited and happy expressions on her parents faces.

“Ohh honey, we can’t wait to see you and Steve married, but I’ll let you in on a secret.. We have considered Steve to be a part of our family for a very long time.. I can’t wait to officially welcome him into the Rollins family, but you Steve have always been like a son to us, and we are really happy for you both, Congratulations.. I know your own parents and even Joe will be proud of you both”.

Her father was the first to speak and he was honestly really excited to hear this news. Steve was like a son and even when he and Catherine weren’t together, he still kept in touch with himself and Jane, and he treated them much like another set of parental figures as well.. Steve welled up and smiled softly, “Thanks Michael, I really appreciate your words”.

Jane smiled at her daughter and the man she had come to love like a son, “I echo your father’s words.. We are so proud of you both, you have always done things on your own time frame and this is no different.. I am just so glad to see you two back where you belong, with each other.. but I have to ask sweetheart.. why the nerves Catherine?”

Even through the phone, she could sense her daughters nerves, she chuckled and looked at Steve before looking back towards her parents.. “I guess I was just nervous you might think it was too soon after we got back together and felt perhaps we should wait a while”. Her mother shook her head, “You two have been dating on and off for what, nearly twenty years.. The only thought on most peoples minds will be, ‘about time’. Again I go back to you two doing things your way when you were ready”.

After they hung up, they smiled softly.. “See, told you.. You had nothing to worry about Cath”. Leaning in, she kissed him and nodded.. “I know.. now how about we go visit your parents at the cemetery and then grab some dinner?” Standing up, he took her hand in his and helped her up.. “I’d really like that”.

It was a little somber on the way to the cemetery.. They had been a few times since they buried his mother, and yet each time, it was a somber feeling even though he was happy.. He just never expected to be visiting both his parents there so soon, he thought he could have told his mother in person this news…

Getting out of the car, Catherine followed him with some fresh flowers for the graves and gave him a moment alone, standing just a little behind him before walking up beside him and taking his hand in hers as they sat together on the grass.. “Happy Valentines Day Mom and Dad.. First one you have spent together in a very long time so I won’t take up too much of your time”. He always spoke at the grave site as though he was talking directly to them, it made him feel a little better about having to visit them at a grave site.

Catherine put the flowers onto the grave site, there was a little vase there imbedded just above the grave stones and she took the old dead ones out and put the new ones in.. “Hi John, Doris.. Happy Valentines day to you both.. Steve and I just wanted to give you some news, some news I think you both would love to hear”.

Steves eyes welled up, and Catherine put her hand over his as he placed it on the grave stone, his voice welling up, “Catherine is going to be a McGarrett..I know Dad.. you say finally, about time.. I know it’s what a lot of people will say.. I know Danny will for sure.. I asked her to marry me this morning.. In the same spot you asked Mom to marry you on Valentines day all those many years ago”, Catherine let out a tiny gasp, squeezing his hand tighter as she didn’t know that detail till now.. “I can’t wait to be a husband and a father, and I really just want to do the best I can and make you proud”.

At that, he broke down and cried, Catherine moving closer and tugging him towards her, pulling her into his arms and holding him tight, her own emotions getting the best of her, “I promise to take care of your son and to love him and cherish him for the rest of my days, I look forward to being a wife and a mother and bringing our children here to visit with their grandparents”.

As happy a day as this was for them, it also was a day of reflecting as well, and they had talked about so many things, and it made Catherine love him even more then before.. Not many people saw the man behind the badge, few people got the privilege, but Catherine knew him and she loved him, exactly as he was…

They stayed there for a while, and then as day began to break and sunset began to hit, they stood up and walked towards the truck, knowing that John and Doris would have heard them and satisfied they would have approved.. Catherine had met John when he came to see Steve on shore leave one time and Catherine was there with him, and she had met his mother on many occasions.

Now they had told their parents, the next step was telling their Ohana, and boy were they going to be excited and happy to be apart of this happy occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> I am so pleasantly surprised at how these two chapters came out when I wrote them, and I am really proud of myself for writing them. I love McRoll and they are my OTP for Hawaii five-o, I can’t see Cath with someone else and I can’t see Steve with someone else either. I’ve only done chapter three on this one as it has taken me a while to get this one done since it’s in different times of the day and I didn’t want to gloss over details that occurred in that time frame, so this chapter is much longer than my usual chapters so hopefully that makes up for not being two chapters.. I wanted to get this one out as soon as it was finished.. I’m looking forward to writing the evening chapter, chapter 4 and I hope you guys enjoy this one and 4 when it’s finished. I may end up doing chapter 5 as well just so I can do the next day and give you the reactions of the five-o guys. This chapter has a bit of angst in it here and there but I feel it’s real progress of their relationship that they can go from having fun happy conversations, being intimate and then having emotional conversations as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**8:00pm**

**Rollins-McGarrett Family Home**

It was nearly eight in the evening when they got home from the cemetery and the shrimp truck. Walking into the house, Catherine took her shoes off at the time and closed the door, locking it once Steve had come in after her. “The weather seems to have improved if you want to have dinner out on the lanai”. It was still a bit cloudy and overcast, but the rain had stopped and there was a nice breeze outside.

“I’m up for that”, Steve answered smiling softly as he patted Eddie on his way past.. “Hey there boy, you been good while Mom and Dad have been out.. Of course you have haven’t you boy”. He made his way out side while Catherine got two beers from the fridge and brought a couple of paper plates and forks out for them.. He chuckled softly, “I see you didn’t want to have to mess around with cleaning I see, is that so we can spend more time on other things?’

Leaning in as she sat down, she kissed him, putting down one of the beers near him, “Something like that”. There were a million other things she had her mind on and they all revolved around the same thing.. Opening the containers the two shared the meals they had purchased, and once the dishes were put onto their paper plates, and Steve had opened their beers, he held his up to Catherine, and she smiled, taking hers in her hand, “This has been an amazing day, I’m not sure how you are going to top it next yet, but as long as I’m with you, it can be a low key or as big as you want, cheers Sailor”.

Keeping his drink held up, he smiled listening to her words, “I’ll echo that… It’s been a perfect day.. I think it’s the first Valentines Day we have spent together without being interrupted at some point or another.. and the best part is.. We’re engaged.. I know we took the long road to get here, but we are here finally. I can’t wait for the next chapter in our lives, and to finally be able to be your husband, cheers Lieutenant.. the best is yet to come”.

It had taken them many years to end up here and he did occasionally wonder what could have been if they had not waited and gotten married earlier, but he tried not to think too much of that because that was the past and this was their present and future they were celebrating.. He could never imagine having this day with anyone else except Catherine, she was the only one that made sense to him, the only one he could see growing old with.

The way that he smiled at her, the seductive looks he always seemed to give her even when they were working just made her body shiver with a desire that she had never felt with anyone else.. It was Steve and Steve alone that set her heart on fire and made her want things with him that she would never consider with anyone else. Marrying him was an honour, and she knew she would break so many hearts on the island when word got around they were engaged to be married but she never worried about them.. The only person that concerned her was her and Steve.

He clinked his beer bottle against hers and smiled softly, both of them pulling their bottles away at the same time to take a sip.. “Now, Commander”, Catherine said rubbing her hands together, “let’s eat because I’m starving”.

After dinner, Steve had a surprise set up for her… He had managed to get a hold of some fireworks and so he lit them and the two of them watched them go off in the sky, laying on a blanket near the water, just content to watch and snuggle with each other.

**9:30pm**

**Rollins-McGarrett Family Home.**

An hour and a half later and they were inside, rubbish disposed off and Steve took out the trash to the bin outside while Catherine made sure that Eddie’s food and water bowl was topped up. Eddie reminded her of one of the military dogs she had worked with before and the dog she had in her own youth, she was called Lady from the movie lady and a tramp. “Go on Eddie”, Cath encouraged, seeing that he was eyeing off the water bowl. “Good boy”, she patted him as he began drinking from the bowl, and then she stood up, washing her hands when she felt a body behind her.

“I’m a good boy am I?”, he smirked chuckling as he used the hand sanitiser to clean his own hands after taking the trash out. Shaking her head with a grin on her face, she laughed.. “Well, I was talking to Eddie, but yes Steve.. you are a good boy too for doing your chores”.Turning the tap off, she reached for some paper towels to dry her hands off and then put them in the bin that resides in the kitchen. 

“Mmm and what do I get as a reward for being such a good boy”, he had a smirk on his face, knowing what she already had in mind, but wanting her to say it. There was never any issues with sexual chemistry between the two of them, the first time they ever made love back in Washington was a night he would never forget.

Turning to face him, she wrapped her arms around him, getting up on her toes a little and kissing him deeply, smiling softly when she pulled away, her hands moving to her zipper, keeping her eyes on him when she pulled the zipper down and then unbuttoned the button, “I think you know exactly what your reward is Commander McGarrett”. She wriggled out of her shorts, manoeuvring herself around so she had her back against the bench in the middle of the kitchen, her lacy white underwear staying in place as the jean shorts fell to the ground.

Eddie could sense his owners needed time alone and went into the living room and curled up in the bed that Steve had brought for him not long after he came to stay with Steve.. Steve’s eyes never left Catherine however when she pulled off the flannelette shirt she had, followed by the white tank top she had worn under it, leaving her in a matching bra and panties set. His mouth watered like a man dying of thirst and in desperate need of water and almost immediately, he could feel himself growing harder..

“Ohh my, well Lieutenant Rollins, I think I’m a little overdressed her all of a sudden”. He chuckled, watching her as she lifted herself up onto the counter, letting her legs rest on either side of the sink, “Now that I can agree with Commander”. As she continued to watch to see his reaction, she slowly began to slide one of her hands sensually down her body till she reached her panties, her hand sliding inside, fingers rubbing her clit, moaning softly, her breathing getting heavier..

“You gonna join me or just watch this evening Sailor”.

She liked teasing him, and they both liked teasing each other.. It was part of their special connection, that bond that allowed them to be playful with one another. Taking a breath, he began to unbutton his shirt, and let it fall to the floor, moving the few steps closer to her, smirking with the knowledge that she had boxed him in with her legs.. His hands sensually running up her legs from her knees gripping her at the waist and pulling her forward an inch, “Mmmm, I’m really enjoying the show Ma’am but if it’s at all possible, I really hope there is audience participation”, he whispered softly, licking her lips with his tongue.

As he said that, he kissed her deeply, his body pressing against her chest, one of his hands coming around to her back, his fingers unhooking her bra strap, his lips slowly moving to her neck, her head tilting to the side to give him better access, his other hand sliding down her hips and to her thigh. Her breathing hitched at the soft wetness of his tongue moving down her sweet spot on her neck, “If this is what the audience participation is going to be like, then bring it on Sailor”.

Her fingers continued to move around her clit, only pulling away for a moment to let the bra slide off her shoulder and down her arm, the moment the offending garment was off, her hand was back in her panties, leaving a wet patch on the satin. He chuckled, his lips staying on her lips, but dragging their way down her neck and to the front of her throat, his arousal growing, feeling a little uncomfortable in his pants, but wanting to take care of his fiancé first before doing anything else.

“Mmm I’ll bring it on Cat, don’t you worry about that”. He rarely used that name for her, it was either Cath, Catherine or Lieutenant, it was usually only during sex that he called her that name, and it was always a huge turn on for her, the way he said it, voice low, soft.. His fingers hooking into her panties and slowly pulling them down, Catherine lifting herself up a little to allow them to slide off, her legs moving off the edge of the counter to let them fall completely off her and onto the floor, his hand spreading her legs apart, as his head moved further down, kissing and sucking on her breasts, taking his time to give them both attention.

“Ohh Steve, god, stop teasing”, he smirked at there words and let a chuckle out, his tongue trailing down her belly button, his body moving down further into a crouch, his lips pressed to her thighs, kissing and sucking, his fingers sliding inside her entrance, her upper body leaning back, her hands supporting her on the bench. “So wet for me”, he whispered, in part to himself but he knew that she could hear that.

Finally his lips and tongue had finally found her entrance, his tongue edging it’s way over her swollen clit, her body trembling as he sucked and licked his way around her wet tightness.. One of her hands moved to his head, gripping his hair gently, her hips bucking up.. No other man’s mouth or fingers had ever managed to find their way this far south, so she never had any other comparisons, but she couldn’t fault Steve’s technique, he was flawless and always made her feel so wanted and loved whenever he went down on her.

“Mmm Steve, god, yess, don’t stop”. Catherine’s eyes closed, her head falling back a little, her body shaking a little, his fingers sliding inside her, thrusting in and out, his tongue and lips sucking and licking her, his own eyes closing, a soft moan escaping his own throat, fingers gripping onto her thigh tighter, her breathing increasing, panting a little, hips bucking up against his mouth.

Starting to move his tongue a little quicker against her clit, his fingers thrust into her harder, her breasts bouncing a little, her hand still gripping his hair tight, “Ohh shit, Steve, ohh god, I’m close, please baby”. At that moment, he sucked on her clit harder, finding her g spot with his tongue and her whole body trembled, using her hand that was holding her up to grip the table, her orgasm taking over hard, shaking, her breathing coming in short pants, moaning his name over and over as he lapped up her juices, swallowing her down, her body still trembling as she came down from her orgasm.

As he withdrew his fingers, his tongue moved to lick up the juices from her thighs and then he slowly sensually kissed his way back up to her lips, his hand already working on his belt, unbuckling it, Catherine’s lips kissing back, her own hand moving to unzip his pants, “Need you inside me Steve, please now”. Though she had just experienced an orgasm, she was most definitely not ready to stop, she always had the stamina to keep up with her man.

Sliding his jeans down his legs, he stepped out of them and let them poole at his feet, he pressed his body closer to hers, his arm wrapping around her body, holding her close to him, his free hand guiding his erection to her entrance, biting her lower lip gently, “I love you Catherine”, he whispered in a low voice, slowly sliding inside her, inch by inch, “I love you too Steve”, her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs moving from where she had them resting to wrap around his body, her breathing increasing a little, throbbing at the feeling of him entering her.

Once he was fully inside her, he began to move slowly, his breath even and deep, kissing her sensually, and passionately, his muscles clenching with each thrust he made, though they weren’t in a bed, he wanted to slow things down and make love to her, wanting to take his time and just revel in these emotions. Catherine’s hand slid up to his hair fingers tangled in his hair, one hand remaining around his neck, Steve pulling away from her lips to gaze into their eyes, the only sound was from the table creaking, the sound of skin slapping against each other and their soft moans and heavy breathing, noses touching, their warm breathes mingling together.

“Hmm, Cath, ohh you feel so good baby”, his words were soft, filled with passion and arousal, his breathing getting heavier, instinctively beginning to speed the movements up a little, one arm supporting her back, the other gripping her hip as he rolled his hips, Catherine pressing closer, her own hips rocking against his, matching his speed, her body still high from her first climax, she knew she wouldn’t last much longer, her body aching for him to fill her up, “Ohh god Steve, yess ohh god yess”.

Their bodies began to rock together, moving harder and faster, their breathing getting heavier, both moaning loudly, Catherine’s heels nearly digging into Steve’s back, his lips moving back to her neck, licking and sucking, being sure to not give her a hickey there though, and then moving back to her lips, her moans being swallowed by his tongue sliding in her mouth, panting hard, her eyes closed tight and gripping onto Steve’s shoulders as she held on tight, feeling an explosion inside her, Steve pounding in, hitting her cervix, both of them cumming at the same time, Steve groaning, pulling her closer into his arms, Catherine’s low moan, making her shudder when he ejaculated inside her, her own fluids spilling out, slowing their movements, Steve purposefully making slow short jarring movements, gazing into each others eyes, and tried to catch their breaths.

“In all the places we have ever had sex, this is a first.. First time we have ever had sex in our kitchen”, Steve couldn’t help but mention to her.. They had sex in a few different places in the house, but he was right, never before had they had sex in the kitchen because usually there was always someone else home and never the two of them. “Mmm you are right, first time for everything Sailor”, She leaned in and wrapped her other hand back around his neck and kissed him deeply, moaning softly, feeling him slowly pull out of her.

It was now nearly eleven in the evening, and they were both sated, tired but really happy.. It had been one of the happiest and most memorable Valentines days they both had ever had.. Kissing her softly, closing his eyes, he sat her up and held her closer, “Let’s get cleaned up and head to bed, It’s big a big day for us and I’m looking forward to falling asleep with you in my arms, and then being able to tell the team tomorrow that we are finally engaged”.

Smiling softly, she kissed back, and cuddled into him, “I know I’ve said it so many times, but thank you for making this day so perfect Steve”. He chuckled, and pulled away, letting her slowly stand, still holding onto her knowing she would be a bit dizzy afterwards. “Thank you for letting me make it so perfect Cath”. He leant down and picked up their clothes, letting Cath put on his shirt while he put on his briefs and nothing else, then made sure the house was locked up, the alarm was turned on before heading upstairs to get ready for bed.

**12:00am**

**Rollins-McGarrett Family Home.**

The two of them had showered together, not being able to help having another round in the shower and were now tucked into bed together. “I want a nice quiet wedding, with just our families and closest friends, maybe either here at home”, Catherine was laying on the bed, her hair dried and was leaning on her elbow, her hand resting on her cheek as she talked to Steve, her eyes blinking a few times in succession, Steve chuckling at how sleepy she looked, and how much he adored seeing her this way.

“So you don’t want a huge wedding? Don’t most women want a big fancy wedding?”, He knew most little girls dreamed of their wedding day as a child and he was surprised that she didn’t have a huge big wedding she wanted to plan on the island. “A lot of women do, but honestly Steve.. when have I or you for that matter done what /most/ people do.. Our wedding day is to join together as one, to become a family of our own, you, me and Eddie and one day, our children and to celebrate with our Ohana”.

Her fingers were splayed out on his chest, over his heart and it made her feel at peace being able to feel his heart beating, “I don’t need to prove anything to anyone, and sometimes I think that any woman or man who wants a big flashy wedding is trying to prove something or compensate for something”.

The more he thought about it, a wedding here.. in their own backyard.. It was where their lives became intwined, the first time he ever chose to live with a woman besides his mother and sister was right here with Catherine, in the house that he was brought him from the hospital too, the house his mother and father made a home..

Steve had made a life for himself when he came back to the island ten years ago, he choose to stay and from nothing, he built a family for himself with people he cared for and trusted with his life.

It made him feel safe and loved knowing that Catherine was now apart of that, and he wanted to make her happy, and he had been willing to give her the most extravagant wedding she could possibly want, but it warmed he is heart knowing she really just wanted a day here in their home with their family.

His arms were wrapped around her, hands rubbing her shoulder, laying on his back and looking at the ceiling as he spoke, “I’m happy if you are happy Cath, and I’d be honoured you want to use our beautiful family home and the amazing backdrop we have out there in the backyard to get married, then I’m all for it.. I couldn’t think of anything better suited for us, low key and beautiful”.

Turning to face her, he chuckled at the sight before him.. As he had been speaking, she had finally drifted off to sleep, her hands still resting on his chest.. He reached over and turned the lamp off and kissed her forehead, “Goodnight Catherine, I love you”, he whispered softly before he settled down and found himself quickly dozing off as well.

**5:00am**

**February 15th 2020**

**Rollins-McGarrett Family Home**

The alarm went off promptly at five am in the morning.. Usually he wasn’t one to dawdle or fall back asleep, but his morning, he reached over, not bothering to open his eyes and just going off memory slammed his hand down on the snooze button. The two of them were tangled in the sheets, legs entwined, hands laced, and he couldn’t help but smile softly even in his half-asleep mind, and with his eyes closed, he could sense her there..

The nightmares seemed to have faded a little.. The more he slept beside her, the better he got over time with the nightmares.. He always had the same reoccurring ones, Freddie and his father’s deaths, Joe’s death and now his mother’s death, but Catherine always seemed to pull him out of it, even if she was still half asleep, he could sense her kiss on his forehead, or her hand taking his and squeezing gently till he came out of it..

She never tried to wake him, she had read a bunch of research about PTSD, and how people that suffered from it often had nightmares.. It spoke about how you should never wake someone having a nightmare even if you thought you were rescuing them because of the fact it would take a few moments for the dreamer to adjust to the waking world and they might not be able to get back to sleep, so she had read techniques on how to calm Steve through his nightmares so he wouldn’t wake, but he knew she was there.

He did the same thing for Catherine, and it always felt like they were both attuned completely with the other, it was as if they were made specifically for each other, like god had always intended for these two souls to meet.

Turning onto his side, he smiled softly, blinking slowly awake to let his eyes adjust to the dim light in the room from the sun slowly rising in the east, as his eyes fulled adjusted, he couldn’t help but spot a gleam of light, and when looking down, he noticed Catherine’s hand where her ring was now beautifully displayed on was resting on his arm..

Looking down to gaze upon it, he couldn’t believe this ring, the one he had brought all those years ago, the one that sat in the box for what felt like forever, hidden in the safe was now on her finger.. She was no longer just his girlfriend, she was his fiancé, his future wife, and future mother of his children.

Ten years ago, in the weeks leading up to his arrival back to his island home, he didn’t think he could have this, he never felt deserving, and never envisioned this is where he could, or would be ten years down the track, but now that he had it all, he knew he was going to hold on tight and never let her go. “Mm want me to swim with you this morning?”, came her sleepy tired voice, a yawn breaking through her words. He chuckled, and again thanked his lucky stars that he had found love and happiness in his life, “No, I think for once, I’m going to skip my swim and sleep in with you”. Nodding her head, she was back asleep before she could even respond, “I’m right here where I belong”, he whispered softly, kissing her lips softly, continuing to just watch her sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:
> 
> Thank you one and all for the amazing support and love I keep getting. I feel this is one of the sweetest, cutest, sappiest and romantic stories I have ever done, but I love love love it.. I’ve truly loved doing this story, it’s been a joy and a pleasure to give you guys as much lovin from McRoll as I can. I really really hope you enjoy this extra long chapter four, I’ve got chapter 5 to do which is the five-o reactions and then I was thinking I might do a reaction post from all the Hawaii five-o kids as well, like Grace, Charlie, Sammie, Will, Sara, even if it’s in the form of a text or something like that.


	5. Chapter 5

February 15th 2020

7:00am.  
Since it was a Saturday and there didn’t seem to be anything much going on at work.. In fact, none of the five-o team had been called in to work so far that morning. They were all on call so they knew at any moment, the phone could go off, but so far so good, and anything non-urgent, they knew that HPD could handle it. 

After having slept in till about seven am, Steve woke up, stretching and smiling.. “Wanna go for a swim?”, Catherine asked, not taking her eyes off the task she was currently doing which was sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning into the drawer to get her bathing suit out, though she hadn’t turned her head to see him awake, she had felt the bed shift and then him groan as he stretched. “Mmm sure, sounds like a good idea, then we can have a nice breakfast..”. 

Sitting up in bed, he leaned in closer, kissing her shoulder gently, “Good Morning”, he added in a low voice, his eyes still struggling to adjust to the light, blinking a few times… “Good Morning to you too Sailor”. She tuned around and leaned in to press her lips against his and kissed him softly.. “Get your boardies on and then we’ll get going”. 

Standing up, she headed into the bathroom to change into her swimsuit, and grab some towels for them out of the cupboard, and coming back out to put a dress over her two piece, smiling seeing that Steve was up, changed and finishing off making the bed.. “What do you think the others will say when we tell them?”, he asked her, rounding up near her and pushing her gently back up against the now closed bathroom door. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smiled softly and kissed him again.. “I’d say they will say /about time/ or something similar to that”, nodding his head and leaning in to kiss back, he smiled, chuckling.. “I think they will too”. He was excited to tell everyone, he hadn’t told anyone this time.. The last time when he told Danny, Danny in turn told Lou and Chin and then they all got excited for him and that’s when it all went pear shaped, so this time, he didn’t say anything to anyone, so none of them knew this was going to happen. 

8:30am.  
“McGarrett”, Steve and Catherine had just finished their breakfast after their swim and he was kind of hoping it wasn’t a work related call even though it was Danny who was calling him.. “Yeah sure, come on over buddy.. Actually.. I was thinking about having dinner here with the whole team”. 

After saying their goodbyes, he turned to Catherine whom was sitting on the chair reading a book as she finished her coffee, one foot up on the chair, her book resting on her knee.. “You okay with that?”, he asked, sometimes just being on auto pilot, he didn’t want her to think this wasn’t their house and their decisions together though. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask before I mentioned that to Danny”, he added afterwards. “He is just feeling lonely lately with things not going so well with Rachel”. 

Smiling as she turned her head from her book, her free hand squeezing his, “You don’t need to ask me anything Steve, and you know I love the team and would love nothing more then having them here for dinner.. I think it’s a perfect idea, and even better, we can tell the team tonight about our engagement”. Sighing at hearing that Danny was feeling lonely, “You know, he can come stay here if he wants to.. We have a spare room.. Junior is practically living at Tani’s now.. and I’m more than happy to have a talk with him if you think he needs a pep talk”. 

That was the one thing he loved most about Catherine, the way she could just empathise and want to help out a friend in need, “We can talk to him when he comes over.. I know he feels a bit overwhelmed lately… He met that Joanna at a time when he needed clarity on his relationship with Rachel and she gave it to him.. I think by the way he spoke, it could have worked if the day hadn’t ended so tragically”. 

Though none of them had met Joanna, Danny had given them a detailed description of her and Catherine could tell that she would have blended well into the five-o family as well, so she could really feel for Danny and wished she could just be there for him as much as she could.. It was a strange year for him as well. Grace was away on the mainland in college, having decided to go to Yale University. “I got that feeling as well, and I think with Grace going to Yale, it has unsettled him a bit”. 

Nodding his head, he sighed a little.. “It’s why I’m happy he is reaching out instead of hiding away.. so I think now, we should figure out we are going to do for dinner, and get some shopping done”. 

10:30am  
Having come home after shopping expedition, they still had not been called into work which they were both happy about.. For dinner, they decided to go for something a little different, usually they did a bbq or something similar that was easy, but tonight, they decided to make lasagne, salad and fries with garlic and herb bread, and for desert, Catherine was going to make sticky date pudding and pair it with ice-cream. 

Not long after they got back, and once they had both put the shopping away, Catherine texted Danny to see if he wanted to come over and help with dinner.. She was going to start getting it all organised and prepared after lunch sometime to make sure she had enough time for it to bake in the oven when everyone got there, she was also going to use that opportunity to talk to him, and her and Steve wanted to tell Danny early before anyone else about the engagement. 

“Hey Cath, I’ve just got called in to work for a bit.”, Steve called from the bedroom where he got his gun and badge out of the safe after he had changed into work appropriate clothing. “Do you want me to come with?”, she asked coming out into the living room and meeting him as he came down the stairs.. He shook his head, and moved to kiss her, “No, I’m fine, Lou’s already at the office, and Tani and Quinn are coming in as well..I shouldn’t be too long, you stay, relax, finish your book and I’ll be back before you know it”. 

Nodding her head, she smiled, kissing him back and hugging him tight.. “Watch your back out there”, was all she said as he pulled away and he smirked, giving her a salute, “yes ma’am”. 

Once he had left, Catherine headed back outside to soak up some rays, taking a bottle of water with her, her sunnies, a hat and her book, sitting back down on the chair she was sitting at that morning to continue her book, loving that despite knowing he was going out on a case, she trusted him to take care of himself and that while she was an offical member of five-o again, he was happy to let her enjoy her day off. 

1:30pm  
Nearly three hours later, and Catherine was really relaxed and starting on a new book. It was a lovely sunny day, unlike the day before where it rained nearly the entire day, and so she had decided she wanted to make the most out of the day, and who wanted to sit inside when you had an amazing backdrop like they did in their back yard. 

Sitting in the same position she had been in earlier that morning with her leg propped up on the chair, her book on her knee, she smiled when she heard two voices, and had to laugh, hearing their arguments about Steve supposedly putting Danny in danger again and Steve protesting, it never got old and she had missed it when she wasn’t here. 

Moving to stand up, Danny shook his head as he came around the side of the chair, “No, don’t get up Hun, you look all comfy there, just stay there and keep relaxing”. She smiled softly, “Thanks Danny, we’ll start the lasagne prep soon, I’m looking forward to cooking with you”. 

“I’m looking forward to it too, I can’t wait to show you my families recipe”, Danny smiled, though the smile didn’t quite reach from ear to ear like usual, Catherine look pointedly towards Steve who took the hint, “I’m going to go have a shower, I’ll be back soon”. 

Once Steve was gone, Catherine put her bookmark in and closed her book, putting it down and looked over at him. “So, Danny, I was thinking, if you want to stay here for a while, we have a spare room”, she knew it would be difficult for him to accept, but she hoped he did. 

Looking back over at her, he took her hand and squeezed, “I appreciate that Cath.. I might take you up on that if things don’t improve, I just.. I’m feeling a little lost lately”. His tone of voice showed Catherine he was feeling a little flat lately and she could understand why. 

“With everything going on, things not fully right between Rachel and I, Gracie going off to Yale, the accident with Joanna, I really hit it off with her, and I honestly had hoped it would turn into something more, am I a terrible person for thinking that when I am still trying to sort things out with Rachel?”

Shaking her head, she gazed into his eyes, “No you aren’t a terrible person, you connected with someone, that’s not a bad thing, you and Rachel are in an off period, taking a break, so it’s not like you did anything wrong by finding a connection and wanting it to go further, and I know you Danny, don’t blame yourself for Joanna’s death.. You did everything right and we will hunt down the son of a bitch that was involved okay”. 

Nodding his head, he sighed softly, running his hands through his hair, “I run through it every night, how I could have done it differently, how if I had done one little thing different, she would be alive”. Shaking her head, she knew that he would do this, just like Steve still did the same thing about his father, Freddie, Joe and his mothers deaths. “I know that feeling Danny, I did it for months, years even about Billy’s death, and it never made me feel better, the only thing that made me feel better was admitting that I couldn’t have done anything different”. 

It made sense to him that he needed to do that, but like Catherine, he hadn’t known how to do it. “I want to Cath, I want to move on, I just don’t know how to, having Grace in New Haven, it just is all new to me as well, I’m worried about her being so far away”. 

Smiling softly, she nodded, understanding his concerns, “My father was the same with me Danny, fathers are always going to be more protective of their daughters, you raised a strong and resilient daughter who knows right from wrong and she knows that if she has any issues, she can call her father and her Uncles to back her play, you just need to focus on finding something to do Danny”. 

They both stood up and Danny leaned in, opening his arms to give Catherine a hug, “Thanks Cath, you always seem to know just what to say”. She smiled and hugged him back tighter, “I’m always here for you Danny, you might be friends with Steve first but I’ll always be a friend to you as well”. 

As he pulled away, she smiled and added, “let’s go make that Williams lasagne”. 

2:30pm  
Standing in the kitchen, Catherine and Danny were working well together, both in sync, Steve smiling as he came down into the kitchen to see them working on the lasagne. 

Grabbing three beers from the fridge, he opened the tops and put one near Danny, one near Catherine, and as he set Catherine’s down, he leaned in and kissed her shoulder. “Thanks Sailor, have a good shower?”, she leaned back and kissed him softly. 

Nodding his head, he smiled softly, and he whispered, “have you told Danny?”, he asked wanting to know if she mentioned the engagement to him. Shaking her head, she continued to do what she was doing, smiling with a huge grin on her face. 

Just as Steve was about to mention the proposal to Danny, Danny looked over at the two of them and smirked, they were acting even more goofy then usual, and he noticed that Catherine was glowing.. “Okay, what’s going on with you two?” He asked in a rather curious manner. 

“Whatever do you mean Daniel?”, Steve asked, taking a sip of his beer, “I mean, you two are acting goofier then usual, Catherine has been positively glowing all day, you can’t get that goofy grin off your face even when you had to leave Catherine to go to a case, I’d guess Catherine was pregnant except she is drinking a beer, so what’s going on?”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh softly at the way that it didn’t take Danny long to figure out that something was going on.. Catherine had been discreet and had taken her ring off to make dinner when Danny hadn’t noticed, and she smiled softly.. “Well, brother, there is a question I need to ask you actually”. 

Danny stopped what he was doing and nodded his head, “Sure ask away”, resting his back on the counter, his eyes moving from Steve to Catherine and then back again to Steve.. “Well, I’ve always considered you one of my brothers Danny and I was hoping you could be my best man at my wedding”. At that, Danny looked stunned and he looked at the two of them again, “Best man at your wedding”, he stopped for a second and smiled wider, leaning off the bench and pulling them both in for a hug, “I should have known, Congratulations to you both, and honestly.. you do know everyone’s gonna say it, so I wanna be the first.. it’s”, and as he was about to say the next words, Steve and Catherine joined in, “about time”. 

Catherine laughed and smiled, both Steve and her hugging Danny back, “Yes, we know Daniel, it’s about time, and you are already too late because it’s the same thing Mary said”. Pulling back, he pretended to look shocked at Steve’s words, even though he wasn’t, “Ohh and so Mary gets told before I do”. Catherine could sense the playfulness in his voice, and she added, “Well, Mary saw the ring, her and Joan came to visit for Valentines Day and she saw it”. 

Danny was genuinely happy for his friends, despite his own sadness and in the midst of his own grief and issues, he was happy for them, “I’m so happy for you both, I can’t wait to be involved in this wedding, it’s going to be beautiful, come here, I need another hug”, he pulled Catherine back in for another hug and then opened his arm for Steve to join, “So are you telling everyone else tonight?”, he asked when he pulled back and began to continue on the lasagne, they were both assembling one each so that there was enough to go around. “Yes, we are planning on that but we wanted to tell you first”. 

He was touched by that and though he was still a little sad, he was excited for his best friends, and couldn’t wait for the wedding.. It was going to be an amazing night of fun and laughter and honestly, he knew it was exactly what he needed for the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:   
> Thank you all for your support.. I can’t thank you guys enough for supporting me and continuing to read these stories of mine. The more I write, the more confident I feel and it’s all because of you guys. I have really enjoyed this story, and have just loved the warmth and love radiating into it, this chapter is one I am really excited to share with you all, It’s gonna continue into chapter 6 as well. I decided to continue it in the same way that I did the rest of this story with the hours of the day.. I felt it just gelled better then just having them go back to HQ or something, and besides it was a saturday the next day and so I figured I could get away with a dinner at Steve and Catherine’s.


	6. Chapter 6

15th February 2020 continued…   
5:30pm

Most everyone had arrived at the beach house now and Steve couldn’t help but feel a little nervous at telling all of his family about what he had done the evening before. It wasn’t that he was having second thoughts, he just partly wanted to keep it to himself for a while, like if he said it was going to happen, somehow it wouldn’t happen.. He wasn’t sure why he thought that but he did.. 

A little bit of Danny was rubbing off onto him at times.. It was bound to happen after all, he had known the man now for around ten years. Catherine was standing next to him at the kitchen counter as they did some extra things for dinner, they had to make few different lasagnas to be able to feed everyone that was coming, but it was worth it to taste Danny’s families recipe. 

“You okay Sailor?”, she asked softly looking over at him as they worked together.. Nodding his head, he smiled, leaning into kiss her softly.. “I am more then okay, I am amazing.. I just.. a bit nervous about telling the whole gang you know”. 

She had to agree there, it was a little nerve wracking.. They had been involved with each other on and off for so long, and had their ups and downs like other couples but they had come to realise they wanted to make it work this time.. “I know the feeling, and yet, I think they will all be happy for us.. they are your family Steve”, at his pointed look, she corrected herself, “Okay our family.. I think our family will be happy for us”. 

Smiling softly, looking out at everyone out in the backyard, he nodded his head.. “I think you are right”.. He was lucky to have such an amazing family that loved him and supported everything he did. “Shall we tell them now, or after dinner?”, she heard him asking.. “I think after dinner”. 

Nodding her head, she smiled, leaning in for another kiss and then focused on continuing what she was doing. She never thought she would be one that enjoyed domesticated bliss, and yet here she was, chopping away some veggies for a salad and putting some herb and garlic bread in the oven, smiling over the fact she was newly engaged and about to share it with her family. 

8:00pm. 

Dinner was over, and everyone was stuffed.. The lasagne had been a huge hit, and as they made so much extra, there even was enough for lunch the next day which was unheard of when it came to big groups like this. There were all settled outside having a beer and having fun when Danny all of a sudden clinked his glass and made everyone stop around him. There was everyone there, Danny, Grace, Charlie, Mary, Joan, Quinn, Junior, Tani, Lou, Renee, Duke and his wife, Kammi, and Flippa, Jerry even made it back for the night. Adam, and Kono were there as well, it had been a week since the whole Kenzi incident, and Kono and Adam were back from their week at the Hawaiian Hilton, Chin, Abby and Sara were still on the mainland but were due to come home any day now. 

“I think we all know why we are here this evening.. but before I ruin anything, I will let Steve and Catherine be the ones to give you guys the news”.. Steve couldn’t help but laugh at his best friend.. He was excited to know that they were engaged and getting married and wanted them to hurry along the announcement. 

“Is it that obvious why you are all here? Really?”, he began with cries of just get on with it from Lou, and Jerry and Kammi.. Standing with his back against the house, the rest of his ohana with their backs to the water, he smiled at them all.. “Well, it isn’t just a regular dinner get together.. I think you all know that I have struggled a long time to find what I’ve been looking for, and the whole time, it’s been right here next to me”, he smiled feeling Catherine lean into him a little more. 

“I think you all know I did something that was not typical Steve McGarrett and I took a personal day, all day in fact.. on the most romantic day of the year.. Valentines Day”. He gazed over at Danny, knowing the man was still hurting from losing a potential love himself, but also knowing he just wanted Steve to be happy himself. “Catherine and I spent the whole day together, and honestly.. we never have had a Valentines where it wasn’t interrupted or we weren’t together for and so it was nice to have a day together alone”. 

He smiled as he looked out towards his family and breathed in deep.. “A lot of you might say about time, or even some may ask why now? But honestly, I feel it is the perfect time to start a new chapter.. So yesterday on Valentines day, I asked Catherine to marry me, and she accepted.. and before any of you say anything, I did not ask her while chasing after bad guys.. I asked her here on this beach as we ate breakfast”. 

The whole team cheered, wolf whistled, clapped, and were just generally upbeat and happy about the news. “Well damn, it is about time”, Lou was the first to come over and congratulate them, hugging them both and smiling happily.. “I’m really happy for you two.. the day I met you Steve, you and I..”, he shook his head.. “we didn’t get off on the best track, however when I met Catherine, I knew why you risked everything for her.. I love you both so much”. 

They both hugged him back and smiled, Steve saying I love you right back to him, Renee coming over to congratulate them both.. Duke and his wife were next, “I’m proud of you Steve, and so would your father, I hope you have a wonderful and happy life together”, they both hugged Steve and Catherine and then pulled away to let the others in. 

Tani and Junior went next, he was still technically living with Steve but had been staying at Tani’s a lot, they were still only friends and yet they were getting closer every day. “So I guess I need to move out now”, Steve laughed as he took his hand and then they hugged while Tani hugged Catherine, “Congratulations”, she whispered to Cath, “I’ve never seen him as happy”. Cath smiled softly as she hugged the woman tighter, “Well, take your time Junior, but yeah, basically we will want our space”. The four of the laughed softly, “You can come live with me Joons, my brother has moved out and is living with his girlfriend now, so I got room”, Tani spoke up after the laughter died down. 

Kamekona, Flippa and Jerry all came up at the same time to offer their congratulations, Kamekona wanting to make a business deal at the same time.. “When you are planning your wedding, please keep me in mind for all your culinary needs”, Flippa had to add in, “me too brah, we aim to please”. Both of them laughed, hugging them both happily. They were both already thinking of going a little more high class with the menu then that, unless it was restaurant that Kamekona brought Steve and Danny out off.. “Well, if it’s Steves, then we might have a deal brah”. 

Jerry smiled as they two other men left, leaving him standing in front of Steve and Catherine.. He admitted he had a huge crush on Catherine when he met her, but now he could see that these two kids were meant for each other.. “I want to wish you both the best in life, you two have done nothing but been supportive of me, even with all my crazy theories, you never made me feel silly about it.. I feel that I’ve leant a lot from you both, and I’m forever grateful for that”. They both hugged him tight, thanking him for being an important part of their lives. 

Quinn came up to them both, smiling and hugged Steve, and then in turn Catherine. “I’m really happy for you both, and thank you for letting me be apart of this all”. She had been alone when she got to the island, she didn’t really get along with her co-workers and aside from her ex husband and her step-daughter, she didn’t have a lot of family either.. “Of course, you are Ohana now Quinn, we are lucky to have you”. Everyone compared Quinn to Catherine, seeing she had that same drive, the same passion and knew Steve would get along well with her, but they all did worry about if Cath and Quinn would too.. Cath never had anything to be worried about that, she liked Quinn from the start. 

Kono and Adam came up to them next, and Kono smiled happily, wrapping her arms around Steve, “Congratulations boss, I’m so happy for you both”. Catherine had really become close to Kono when she first came to the mainland and she liked their friendship a lot, and she respected her too.. It also had given her a lot to think about when she found out that Catherine had come back to the island and her and Steve were back together.. It made her realise how much she still loved Adam.. Kono pulled back to hug Catherine, “It’s really good to see you again Sista, glad you are making an honest man out of him finally”. 

Adam held his hand out to Steve, both of them looking at the other, and then Steve took the first step in pulling him into a hug, “Thank you so much Steve for showing me the way back to Kono.. You and Cath, the respect I have for you both, it can’t be measured at all.. so Congratulations and thank you for everything”. Steve could understand why Adam did what he did, he was still a bit wary of him but he understood. Nodding his head, he smiled, “You are welcome.. I know we have work to do ourselves, but I do think you are still worth it”. 

Mary, Joan and Danny hung back seeing as how they all ready knew, but Danny gently pushed Charlie towards the couple, and Grace took the lead, picking her little brother up and walking over to them, “Congratulations Uncle Steve, Aunt Cath, you two are made for each other’, Gracie smiled as she hugged them both, Charlie leaning in to get in on the hugs as well, both Catherine and Steve pulling them both in for a tight hug, “Does this mean you will have a baby?”, Charlie asked in a soft voice, his legs swaying against Grace. 

Steve had to chuckle at that one, and he straightened Charlie’s shirt which had been riding up at the back, “Well one day, it very well could mean that little man.. You could have a little cousin one day”. In his heart, he knew that he really wanted that to happy, to see Catherine pregnant with their first child, it was going to be amazing and he couldn’t wait for that day.. It had been over twenty years in the making.. “Awesome, I can’t wait”. Catherine smiled softly, “We also wanna know if you two wanna be in the wedding, you Dad is gonna be the best man, and we want Gracie as one of my bridesmaids and Charlie you could be the ring bearer.. the one that holds our rings.. and Joanie and Sara will be flower girls”. 

They both accepted happily and Grace kissed their cheeks, and so did Charlie before they headed back over to their father.. “Well I guess the cat is out of the bag now, least I didn’t have to wait too long before I had a chance to ruin it..or this little miss”, Danny smirked, pointing playfully at Mary when they all thought he would put to Joan.. He came up and hugged his brother, and future sister in law.. “I love you guys, and you make me want to find love more then anything”. Cath smiled softly and hugged back tighter, whispering softly. “You will Dan, I promise.. you deserve to be happy”. Steve hugged him tight too, nodding “I love you 3,000 man and I promise, you will get the girl of your dreams”. 

Mary and Joanie were the last to hug them, and though they did know about it since yesterday, it was nice to celebrate with everyone, “You guys are so adorable, Joan and I love you both so much, and let me just say.. welcome to the family Mrs Rollins-McGarrett”, she smirked with a chuckle. They both smiled as they hugged back tight, “I meant what I said Mare, I love having you as a sister, and Joanie as a niece.. so thank you for loving me the way I love you guys”. 

10:30pm. 

It was getting late and the team had all gone home, and it was just Catherine and Steve sitting out near the beach having a night cap before they head off to bed that evening. It had been an amazing night.. Once the news was out, and everyone had congratulated them, they had put some music on and some of them had a dance off, some of them headed out near the water to take a walk, and then again there were some that just stayed near the porch and talked. 

“It was a great night Commander”, she turned to face him in her chair, taking a sip of her baileys on the rocks and watching him as he took a sip of his bourbon. “It’s been a great couple of days Lieutenant actually.. and I am glad they all know now”, she smiled softly as she sat down her glass and put out her phone to take a photo of Steve. She liked taking canid photos of him, and he often did the same with her as well.. “Well not all of them, we still need to tell Chin, Abby and Sara”. 

He smiled softly, taking a breath in and then out.. He still couldn’t believe Kono was back and Chin, Abby and Sara were coming back as well. “They will know soon enough Cath, I still can’t believe it.. I’ve got you back here, I’ve got Mary and Joan back on the island, Kono and now Chin, Abby and Sara.. It’s like we are all back together, the whole family” 

She took his hand and nodded.. “It’s because like you say, we all end up home eventually.. My home has always been with you, wherever you are, and I would say that rings true for a lot of people as well.. You just have this way about you Steve, and I feel we are all lucky to know someone as amazing as you”. He leant in and kissed her, pressing his lips against hers gently. 

“I love you, and I can’t wait till we get married.. I’m honestly so excited to be taking this next step with you.. You are amazing and you have a big amazing heart and that is why people love you too Catherine.. All our family love you just as much as they love me, and that is why I feel so lucky, that they support us and love us both”. 

Taking her glass, she finished off her baileys and stood up, “so what do you think Sailor.. time for bed?”, she smiled as she held her and out for him and he took it, picking up his near empty glass and they walked back towards the house, everything had been cleaned, Kono, Adam, Tani and Junior all made sure the house was clean, all the dishes done and put away and so the only thing they needed to do was to put their glasses they were drinking from on the sink. 

Once that was done, they locked up, and he picked up his bride to be in his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, his mother and father may be gone, and yet they would always live on in his heart and his memory and he knew that they would be proud of the man he had become and the fact that he was finally ready at last to settle down with the one he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes   
> This one is nearly just about finished I think.. I might do Chin, Abby and Sara’s reaction once they have come back to five-o, maybe coinciding with the bbq that is taking place in Only you.. I was going to have them video them in when they were talking at the end but then checking time differences I realised it would have been way too late San Fran time, so it will be in that story, not this one. I was going to include Rachel in this but seeing as how at this point her and Danny are having issues, I thought leave her out of it for now but my To my new beginnings fiction, I am working on making those two endgame which includes what happens after the ending of Hawaii five-o. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this story, Just for background, I think Steve would choose Danny as best man, Junior, Lou, Chin and Adam as groomsmen, Kamekonoa and Jerry as MC’s, Catherine would choose Mary as maid of honour, Kono, Tani, Quinn and Abby as bridesmaids, Grace as a Junior bridesmaid, Will as a junior Groomsman, Joan, Sara as flower girls and Charlie as ring bearer, Flippa as musical entertainment, Samantha as photographer and videographer and Duke to be ordained to do the wedding ceremony. That is just my personal thoughts, you guys might have different ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Happy Happy Valentines Day.This is my Valentines Day gift to all your supportive and amazing followers who keep reading, liking, reviewing and messaging me words of support and just being my cheerleader, I think you know who you are so this story is dedicated to you SteveMcGarrettLover (One of my fan fiction supporters) 
> 
> I was beginning to write the next chapter for One for sorrow, and it occurred to me do this short little story. It's all in keeping in with the Winds of Change, Right here waiting and One for sorrow stories, just following on. I really hope you enjoy this story. It is only going to be 4 chapters long, and I have worked out very very rough ideas for chapters 3 and 4. It is based around 24 hours with McRoll on Valentines Day where they don't work or have to go out at all.


End file.
